


we don't have a lot, but we've got each other

by theredvipers



Series: oceans away (but i'll never forget you) [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M, aesthetic, just an aesthetic i made for the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredvipers/pseuds/theredvipers
Summary: A Danny Ocean/John Wick aesthetic.





	we don't have a lot, but we've got each other

**Author's Note:**

> just more of me fucking around lads x


End file.
